


Burning your Ex's Stuff is Therapeutic

by TropicalHalo



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Bonfires, Gen, Ignis and Prompto burn shit, Post-Break Up, Pre-Relationship, Some Humor, Tags Are Hard, Why Did I Write This?, exes are dumb
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-26
Updated: 2020-08-26
Packaged: 2021-03-06 19:08:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,335
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26113921
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TropicalHalo/pseuds/TropicalHalo
Summary: Post break-up Prompto decides to make a bonfire to burn the last remnants of his previous relationship. He di not expect to meet someone on the beach doing the exact ssame thing as he was, but he supposes there are weirder ways to make friends.
Relationships: Prompto Argentum & Ignis Scientia, Prompto Argentum/Ignis Scientia
Comments: 6
Kudos: 48





	Burning your Ex's Stuff is Therapeutic

**Author's Note:**

> I had this idea and just brained dumped it all over my doc, enjoy!

The beaches of Galdin Quay were beautiful at night. The moon hung overhead, full and bright against the navy blue sky. It’s ethereal light shone against a few small, grey clouds that did little to block out it’s majesty from the sky. The stars appeared one by one, twinkling ever so slightly as if to tease the beholder with their light despite their incandescence millions of light years away. The ocean reflected the night sky, despite the ripples of the water, it was as if you could swim in the night sky yourself.

The smell of sea salt wafted through the air by a warm breeze and it was completely silent, save for the crashing of waves against the shore line and the receding of the water, punctuated by the sound of bubbling white sea-foam forming where the wave lapped the damp white sand. 

Prompto’s feet dug into the soft white sand, it was cool unlike the afternoon sand’s burning sensation. He took a moment to appreciate the difference, a small sigh escaped him. He then adjusted his hold on the cardboard box he held in his arms.

He looks down at the contents of the box- old shirts, two pairs of sweatpants, a garula plush, and an envelope that contained many, many photos he couldn’t bring himself to look at anymore lest he broke down. At the top of the pile was a lighter and a cardigan he packed in case it got cold as summer was drawing to a close.

He felt a small pang jolt through his chest and he blinked once, twice, then continued on to the fire pit area. Autumn was a season of change, new experiences to shake out the old; however, Prompto hadn’t expected the big change to be a disaster of a break up. Now here he was, on his way to burn the last remnants of his dead relationship and hope for the rest of the year not to suck too badly. 

_ “Was it my fault?” _ A traitorous part of his mind wondered, he quickly stamped it down, shaking his head violently. No, no  _ he _ chose to fall in love with someone else,  _ he  _ chose to break up with Prompto by inviting his new love to dinner with them, which was a slap in the face. Prompto groaned, he had been humiliated that night, sobbing as he desperately tried to  _ understand _ , he didn’t even have the decency to break up with him in private. 

He figured that he deserved that much. He could have at least spared Prompto his dignity when he broke up with him, but no, he decided to end things in a public setting where anyone could see him; and, he brought his new lover with him as well. 

He still remembers all the eyes that trained on his as he ran out of the restaurant on the verge of tears. He made it to his car luckily, before he fully broke down into a fit of sobs. Then he had to drive home with a huge headache, puffy bloodshot eyes, and a red nose. 

Aranea had been home when he arrived at their shared flat a mess. Bless her, she gave him a tub of icecream and let him vent through his tears about what had occurred. She listened intently, fury in her eyes. She damn near grabbed a baseball bat and stormed out of their flat to give his now-ex a piece of her mind, but Prompto stopped her by reminding her battery was illegal. 

So instead she reluctantly put away the bat and called Cindy and Luna over and the three of them commenced what was known as Operation Disney Dumped™. It was their tradition to watch Disney movies and bitch about men over ice cream while one of them had just gotten dumped or dumped someone, usually the latter. 

Prompto had never been the subject of the operation before, he had never had much luck with finding friends let alone relationships. He only managed to become friends with the three girls because Luna had dragged him to meet her friends in highschool while Prompto was in middle school. He had been in awe of the, all wide eyed and slack jawed and suddenly he was hanging out with the girls after school or during holidays. 

He was always alone before that. His parents were barely ever home and he didn’t have any friends, most of his time was spent taking pictures and playing with the neighborhood dogs.

Finally, he reached the fire pits and set the box down on one of the benches. It was really a log, but carpenters had carved out the shape of a seat into them. Prompto takes a deep breath, then reaches into the box and takes out the lighter and sets to work starting the bonfire. 

It takes him a while, the twigs and branches wouldn’t hold their structure and he had to rebuild it a couple of times, but after about thirty minutes he has a bonfire roaring to life before him. The air becomes permeated by the scent of the burning cedar wood, intermingling with the scent of sea water. Prompto sighs and leans back in his seat then closes his eyes. 

The soothing sound of fire crackling and the waves lapping the shores lulled him into a relaxed state, soon his thoughts ebb and flow like the tide of the ocean beneath him. The chill of the air startles him out of his thoughts and he scowls. That was the most relaxed he'd been in a long while! 

Prompto slumps in his seat, what was he doing here really? He felt like an idiot burning all his ex’s stuff by himself. He wished he’d asked one of the girls to come with him now, but it was too late for that, he already had the fire going. 

He then digs out a set of matching t-shirts, one blue and one red which both had pictures of an amusement park they had gone to on their third date. Prompto tosses those into the fire first and watches as the flames engulf the shirts and begin to burn away at the fabric until it’s reduced to nothing more than ash.

“Pardon me.” An accented voice startled Prompto and he jumps out of his seat and whips his head around to the sound of the voice. He almost gasps right then and there. The man before him looked like something out of a magazine.

His hair was styled in an updo, his features were sharp, and his angular face was dotted with small acne scars and very faint freckles, unlike Prompto’s pronounced ones that somehow made him look ever more handsome. The man wore glasses that brought out his striking green eyes and was dressed in a pinstripe button down shirt and suspenders, along with jeans and leather gloves. 

He regarded Prompto with a neutral expression, holding a cardboard box of his own, a bag hung from the crook of his arm. Prompto blinked and snapped himself out of his ogling, should he really be ogling right now when he’s about to burn his ex's stuff anyway? 

“Uh…’sup dude?” Prompto says dumbly, internally kicking himself for being so awkward. Honestly, couldn’t he at least try to be a little less dorky? A flash of amusement ran through the man’s eyes. “Hello there, do you mind if I borrow your fire? It appears that we share the same goal.” The man holds up his box and it clicks in Prompto’s head. 

“Aw man you too?” He asks, flabbergast, who would dump someone as handsome as this guy?! Were they crazy?! The man nods solemnly. “I’m afraid so, I have been meaning to get rid of these for quite some time now.” 

Prompto pats the space next to him and shoots him a sympathetic smile. “Well get over here, break-ups are the worst man.” Surprisingly the man does take a seat next to Prompto and sets down his box, from here Prompto could see the label on the box and laughs loudly. 

“Bitchface’s Shit?” He snorts, shoulders shaking in laughter. The brunette’s lips twitch upwards and his eyes shine with mirth. “A friend of mine labeled the box as such, as crass as writing it, I cannot say I disagree. He wasn’t very happy with my former lover.”

“Oh man your friend sounds like a riot.” Prompto chuckles and then gestures to his box. “My roommate is a friend of mine too, she threatened to beat my ex up with a bat.” The man huffs a laugh at that, he had a nice smile. 

Prompto perks up at the realization he hadn’t introduced himself. “Oh right, I’m Prompto.” The man’s smile remains and he holds out his hand for a handshake. “A pleasure to meet you, Prompto, my name is Ignis.” 

Prompto flashes him a bright smile and Ignis couldn’t help but grin wider at the blonde’s infectious smile. “Right back at ya Ignis.” There was a mischievous glint in his eyes. “So bad break up huh? Wanna talk about it?” 

Ignis sighs dramatically and then picks up a small handful of pictures. “We met in our senior year of highschool and from there our connection only grew deeper and deeper. The summer before university we decided to go out on a date and well, obviously it went well. However in the end we had very different goals in mind.” Ignis tosses his photos into the fire. Prompto nods, listening intently to every word.

“Our disagreements turned into intense and frequent arguments in the months leading to our break-up, he wanted to pursue a study program abroad in Tenebrae with me and I wanted to remain in Lucis. I believed we could make long distance work, however he did not and ended our relationship then.” He finishes off his story. 

Prompto squeezed his shoulder sympathetically, green eyes met his indigo ones and he spoke again. “I’m so sorry Ignis, he was a jerk, trying to make you choose between him and your home like some sort of-of-of a fucked up final ultimatum! The nerve!” Prompto speaks indignantly. 

Ignis waves his hand dismissively. “It’s quite alright, it had been some time since we ended our relationship.” He reaches into his box and tosses a red shirt into the fire, then takes out a bag of marshmallows from the bag. “Would you like to toast these with me Prompto?” 

Prompto perks up and nods excitedly. “Alright marshmallows over a bonfire!” He thanks Ignis when he passes him a marshmallow on a skewer. “Well, since you told me about your ex, I should tell you about mine.” 

Ignis looks up from his marshmallow and shakes his head. “You needn’t talk about it if you don’t wish to.” 

“Nah, we’re roasting marshmallows over a bonfire of our exes’ stuff. I think it’s fitting, besides, I don’t mind.” Prompto shrugs and turns his marshmallow. 

“He fell in love with someone else, my ex I mean. He broke up with me with his new lover present.” Ignis winces and shakes his head and scoffs. “Men are such horrid creatures at times. He could have in the very least spared you your dignity. He’s a fool for letting someone such as yourself slip through his fingers.” 

Prompto blushes and smiles shyly. “Thank you Ignis.” Gratitude practcially drips from his words. Ignis cannot help but return his smile. “It was merely the truth Prompto.” 

The bonfire crackles and pops, Prompto stands and tosses the rest of the boxes contents into the fire, Ignis follows after. Something catches Prompto’s eyes and he turns his head to see Ignis dropped some sort of porcelain doll into the fire. 

It’s buttons were beginning to melt and the glass was cracked. It was creepy as hell and he didn’t like it. “Okay, that doll is so freaky dude.” Prompto points at the hellspawn doll.

“Ah yes, he was quite the fan of supernatural phenomena.” Ignis explains, he looks resigned and tired. “Not a fan yourself?” Prompto tilts his head curiously. Ignis shakes his own head. “Absolutely not.” He denies vehemently.

Then Prompto snorts and covers his mouth with his hand. “Okay, okay!” Ignis takes his marshmallow off the fire and blows on it before taking a bite of the perfectly toasted marshmallow. 

The two continued on like that for a long while. They exchanged stories over the crackling bonfire as they toasted marshmallows. They talked about their experience with their respective relationship and how they came to be. Soon, they moved away from just that instead talking about hobbies and their friends, their aspirations, and their work in university. 

Soon the moon was directly overhead and the fire was beginning to die down. Ignis yawned, his face was bathed in the orange glow that made him look like a dream. Prompto laid back to look up at the sky. It was an explosion of twinkling stars and he swore he saw a shooting star or two. “You know what Ignis?” He lets out a happy sigh.

“Yes?” Ignis turns his attention to his new friend. Prompto cranes his neck to look into intense green eyes. “I’m glad I got to meet you today, er tonight.” Ignis’s features soften.“As am I, Prompto.” 

Prompto sits up then. “Do you think we could do this again sometime? Maybe not with the bonfire of our exes’ stuff though.” 

“I would like that. There’s a aquatic themed cafe close to campus I have been meaning to try, would you accompany me there?” Ignis pushes up his glasses somewhat nervously. Prompto nods excitedly.“Heck yeah dude! That sounds awesome.” 

Ignis lets out a breath of relief, Prompto bumps his shoulder with a smile. “Well I guess we should head back?” Ignis looks over at the dying fire and then up the moon hanging overhead. “Yes, I suppose you’re right.” 

Maybe the rest of the year wouldn't suck so bad after all. 

**Author's Note:**

> I have no idea what this was lol


End file.
